Culture Shock
by m1tt
Summary: After Starfire catches Raven in an embarassing situation, Raven turns the tables and give Starfire an education to remember
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Learning

A systems malfunction at Titan's East has resulted in Cyborg being called out to fix the problem. The systems malfunction also included a glitch in the Intruder-Identification program, causing the Tower at Titan's East to turn on them. When Robin found out about the malfunction, and that the Titan's East had only barely contained the error with their hides intact, he went with Cyborg to protect Steel City while the Titan's East recovered. (and to put the Titan's East thru a training course that must have come straight out of hell, as they clearly had become lax in their training, letting their own tower give them so much trouble)

Beast boy….well…Cyborg had accidentally let it slip that this malfunction had happened right before Titan's East was going to hold try-outs for a new female member of their team. Beast-Boy, never one to turn down an opportunity to show how much chicks dig his ears, followed as well to host/judge the try-outs himself.

And so it came to pass that one the 2nd night of Raven and Starfire's watch of Titan's Tower, Starfire couldn't sleep.

It's late at night, well into the A.M. and Starfire has woken out of a dead sleep. She tosses, she turns, she tries using the cool side of the pillow, but nothing makes her sleepy again.

Starfire's mind is wide-awake, thinking about the coming day, the day before, and yesterday, all with the same lonely feeling that it would be a day without her good friends, and without Robin. Thinking of him made Star's heart ache worse than the loneliness of knowing that, except for Raven, the tower was empty. Starfire eventually decided "staying in bed helps me not…Robin once said that the best thing to do for sleep is to make yourself tired again. I'll do some training before continuing with the sawing of logs."

Thinking it's late, and because she doesn't believe she'll be in the downstairs gym/training room for long, Starfire begins floating down the hallways of Titan's wearing her purple pajamas. She passes the doorway to the Titan's common area, stops, and floats back to see the door is cracked open and a light is shining out of the next room.

Starfire lands and slowly walks to the door. Peeking thru the crack, she see's that one of the smaller computer monitors around the gigantic TV screen is turned on, and there is a slight, purple-haired figure sitting in the chair in front of it. Starfire opens the door and walks forward to see her friend Raven and ask what she's doing at this time of night.

Hailey Jade, pornstar extra-ordinaire, is sucking vigorously on a cock that's 9 inches long and as thick as her wrist. As she moans and deep-throats the man's cock, Raven let's out a small moan herself as she masturbates her own decently-sized penis.

Raven is sitting in front of the computer, which is playing the latest video from "Cum Guzzling Sluts". Raven is nude and stroking her erect penis in time with Hailey's on screen ministrations. Raven takes just a moment to think how glad she is that the boys are gone so she can get some decent stimulation for once, rather than having to settle for her imagination and one of the erotic novels she has hidden in her room among the many eldritch tomes.

Taking advantage of the late hour and the fact that she will not be interrupted, Raven had been watching the porno movie for the last half-hour, masturbating, readying herself for great orgasm by repeatedly stroking herself Almost to the point of cumming, but then letting the pleasure fall back down to manageable levels again. It hasn't been easy, at more than a few points, Raven had to take her hands off her cock all together to stop from cumming. But now. Now that the movie was reaching it's end, Raven was carefully and dutifully stroking her cock with one hand and playing with her balls in another, timing herself so she would cum at the precise moment of the climax of the movie. As much as she wanted to cum now, she knew that the monstrous orgasm to come would be well worth the wait.

Starfire was crouched behind the kitchen counter, peeking over the top at the scene playing out in front of her. Only dimly able to see the images on the computer screen, Starfire paid closer attention to her good friend and teammate, pulling on what appeared to be a…mushroom…growing out of her groin area. Starfire considered announcing herself and coming to Raven's rescue as she appeared to be in great pain, thinking that the mushroom must be some kind of an unknown parasite that Raven was fighting off. Starfire soon realized that wasn't the case when at one point, Raven leaned backwards, let out a soft moan, and said "Oh fuck, that feels good.". Realizing that this was something Raven probably didn't want others to know about, Starfire resolved to keep herself quiet and continue watching this strange ritual. As Star continued to watch, she thought that she saw Raven pulling on the strange protuberance faster than before.

Raven was close, and she could see from the time left on the movie that she didn't have much longer. Suddenly, the man onscreen let out a cry, and pushed the girl off of him. As the girl got on her knees and the man pointed his cock at her waiting mouth, Raven began stroking faster and faster, feeling the pressure build. When the first spurt shot from the man's cock into the girl's waiting mouth. Raven tensed up and let out an loud "OH-"

Starfire watched as Raven's body began quivering, her breasts jiggling as she pulled on the strange tube jutting out from her waist. Suddenly, Raven let out a loud "OH FUCK!" and leaned backwards as the mushroom began shooting a strange white fluid from the tip high into the air. Starfire watched as the fluid hit one of Raven's breasts as more and more seemed to come shooting out, covering the front of Raven's body as Raven continued pulling on the mushroom with an unsteady hand. Eventually, Raven let go of the mushroom which hung limp and seemed to shrink as Raven leaned backwards in the computer chair, panting for air, the light from the monitor high-lighting the front of Raven's body which was covered in the strange, white fluid. Star was filled with a curiosity like nothing she'd ever felt before, and her mind was spinning with what she saw so much that she was only dimly aware of Raven turning the monitor off.

Starfire quickly ducks behind the kitchen counter, and moves to a shadowed corner in the now darker room, covering her mouth as she does. She watches nervously as a naked Raven walks past, with a rare smile on her face, and the white fluid still clinging to Raven's body. As Star wonders just how sticky the fluid is, she hears Raven say softly "holy fuck, I needed that" before walking out the door. Starfire hears Raven's feet padding slowly down the hallway, and when the sound has disappeared, Starfire stands up. Star looks at the door Raven walked thru with a confused expression. She turns around an looks at the chair Raven was sitting in with the same expression of curious bewilderment. Star then looks downwards towards her pajama bottom's with a wide-eyed, afraid expression. She slowly grips the edge of her pajama pants, and looks even more expectant and scared. As Starfire slowly slides the pants down her hips, she raises her head and shuts her eye's, bracing herself.

Starfire, feeling the elastic waistband of her pajama bottoms around the middle of her thigh, opens her eyes, takes a deep breath and looks down quickly. A perfectly normal, hairless, girls crotch looks back at her. Starfire looks cautious and uses one hand to poke her groin, as though expecting something to pop out at any moment. When nothing does. Starfire lets out a relieved sigh, and pulls her pants back up around her waist. Starfire looks once more at the doorway to the Titan's common room, and gets a curious, concerned expression which remains on her face as she slowly walks out.

Starfire returned to her bedroom, but didn't go back to sleep until almost dawn, her mind racing, wondering about what she had seen.


	3. In the gym

It had been 2 weeks, and Raven was actually looking forward to tomorrow. Raven was in the Titan's Tower gym, doing yoga, and thinking how much she wanted the guys to come back. Granted, she was a loner by nature, but there was a limit to how much a person could be 'alone' before needing some sort of company.

As Raven moved into a cross-legged sitting position, she thought about Starfire. The alien princess had been acting very strangely since the boys left. For the first few days, she was clingy and followed Raven everywhere, pushing Raven's temper to the breaking point, eventually driving Raven to slam a door or in Starfire's face so she'd get the hint, but when that happened, Star would just mope around the tower, missing the boys and Robin. But now, Raven thought, Starfire changed over night, she never stayed in the same room as Raven, she barely talked to the sorceress, and would look at Raven nervously whenever she thought Raven wouldn't notice.

As Raven stood up, she thought about Starfire's strange behavior, and reflected on how lonely it truly made her feel, almost as though Starfire was gone as well. Raven walked into the girls locker rooms and began to strip out of her gym clothes. As she put the grey sweatsuit into a locker, she thought about how she actually missed having Star bug her once in awhile, and having the guys come back tomorrow would be a welcome relief.

The Titan's Tower was not necessarily built for just the 5 current Titan's. The building, truthfully, had enough room and facilities to comfortably house up to 30 super-beings, complete with men's and women's' locker rooms and shower facilities, on top of the private shower's connected to the individual rooms. Once you go past the lockers in men's and women's facilities, you find yourself in a very wide hallway. One side of the hallway is lined with a half-dozen sinks, and several large mirrors in the wall, overlooking the sinks. The other side of the hallway, are 8 shower stalls. The shower stalls have privacy curtains and are fairly large in order to accommodate superbeing of an increased size (Mammoth for example, though he's actually a villain), and have fold-down seats on the walls for soaping up before rinsing.

A naked Raven stepped into one of these stalls, pulling the curtain shut before turning the water to a comfortable temperature, and letting the spray of water sluice the sweat off her body. Raven was only dimly aware of any sound outside of the stall, so it caught her off-guard to hear the sound of her stall's privacy curtain being pulled back.

Raven's eyes popped open and she saw Starfire, naked, standing in the door of stall looking at Raven; or more specifically between Raven's legs.

Raven let out an "EEP!" and covered up her crotch with one hand, while covering her breasts with her arm, and said "Starfire? What are you Doing?! I'm in using this one!"

"I know, friend Raven, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you a question."

"What could be so important you couldn't wait till I got out of the shower!?"

"I wish to understand how you got that growth between your legs."

You could hear the proverbial pin drop. Raven is still covering herself, but is completely slack-jawed with shock at Starfire's request. Raven collects herself slightly, and says "you don't know?"

Starfire looks unblushingly at Raven's cock which is not completely covered by Raven's hand and says. "I've never seen something like that before. It looks rather like one of your "mushrooms" and I was afraid it was some sort of parasite controlling you when I first saw it 2 weeks ago."

Raven, suddenly blushing furiously, says "You saw me masturbating?"

"Masturbating? What is that?"

If Raven's face before was shocked, her face now is completely stupefied. Her mind is racing as she looks at Starfire innocent expression.

(She doesn't know what masturbating is? How could she not…)  
(wait…)  
(I remember…Tamaranians aren't told about sex or mating until they're adults, which is about 25 if I remember right. So Star really doesn't know about sex…)  
(I think I can get out of this…)

Raven stops covering herself and places her hands on her hips, exposing her cock to Starfire's stare. Raven says "Starfire, what you saw that night was me…cleaning, yeah, cleaning myself. It's a common human practice to clean yourself off called masturbating"

"It makes you clean?"

"Yes. You see, this 'thing'" Raven grabs her cock for emphasis, "is called a cock, dick, or penis, and Earthlings use the stuff that comes out of it, which is called "cum" to clean themselves, like soap."

Starfire crouches on the balls of her feet, which puts her face level with Raven's cock. Raven, suddenly aware of Starfire's proximity, state-of-undress, and postion, feels her cock start to stiffen. Starfire, taking her eye's off of Raven's cock, looks up to Raven's face and gently grips Raven's cock saying "This is a cock, earthlings have them, and they use the cum that shoots out to clean themselves?" Feelings Star's hand on Raven's cock caused a shock to ripple up and down Raven's back, and hearing Star talk dirty like that was turning Raven on. Feeling her cock start to grow, Raven blurted a quick "yes!" and stiffly walked out of the shower stall to the row of sinks where she put both hands on the counter-top and tried to catch her breath while calming her heart-rate.

Leaning against the counter-top, Raven hears Starfire letting out a gasp behind her. Raven looks up into the mirror and sees Starfire standing behind her gaping at Raven's fully erect cock. Starfire asks "Raven, your cock looks like it did last night! Does that mean your going to cum again?" Raven, feeling her cock twitch at Star's foul-mouthed innocence, says "No Star, not for awhile. I just got out of the shower so I'm plenty clean and besides, Cocks get like this anytime there's someone "dirty" around."

Raven realizes that she said the wrong thing when she sees Starfire's eye's begin watering behind her. Raven turns around as Star begins sniffling and saying "That's why you just walked away…I don't have a cock like a normal earthling, so I don't have cum to clean, with, and your cock got hard because I'm so dirty you can't be around me…" The incessant dirty language repeatedly makes Raven's cock throb even as Starfire begins quietly crying and Raven looks hurt and apologetic. Raven, thinking fast and talking faster says "no no Star, I didn't leave because of that, I just wasn't sure how you'd react to my cock (throb) getting all stiff right in your face. (throb) If it means that much to you, I can make you clean (Throb)."

In that instant, Raven immediately freezes and with wide-eyes thinks (What the Fuck did I just say?!)

Starfire tear's dry very quickly and she joyfully smiles at Raven before saying "Oh, Friend Raven! Do you mean you'll masturbate (throb) and put your cum on me?!" (Throb Throb)

Raven, with a very strained smile, and wondering how she could have misspoke like that says, "Sure, Starfire…I'll cum on you…." Raven is immediately wrapped in a crushing hug which mashes her breasts against Starfire's breasts and presses her cock full length against Star's crotch and stomach as Starfire says "Thank You, most Wonderful Friend Raven!" Raven, feeling the wonderful sensations, just mumbles "don't mention it…".

Starfire breaks the hug and hold Raven at arms length before asking "will you cum on me here, Raven?" Raven, staring down at Starfire's naked body, and with her hormones telling her that this is too good an opportunity to pass up, says "yeah Starfire, just sit down somewhere and I'll get right to it. Starfire looks around briefly, smiles brightly, and walks over to the sinks. Starfire stands in front of one of the sinks, turns around, and hops up so she's sitting on the edge of the countertop, Smiling at Raven. Starfire says "will this work?" as Raven stares between Starfire's spread legs, at the smooth skin leading down to the cleft of Starfire's pussy where Raven can just see the lips at Star's entrance. Raven says "…that'll work just fine" and walks towards Starfire while stroking her cock with one hand.

Raven is standing between Starfire's legs, stroking her cock as she looks at Starfire's nude body. Starfire is looking down at Raven cock with a happy, interested expression as she watches Raven quicken her pace. Raven is awash in the feelings as she feels her climax building, She thinks that she's never felt so good before. As she looks Starfire's beautiful breasts and perfect pussy, Raven moans and takes an involuntary shuddering half-step forward so her cockhead is pressed up onto the mound of Starfire's pussy, pointed up Star's body. Star looks at Raven's cock pressed against her skin, the hole in the head looking Star in the eyes, and lets out a giggle, before saying "You cock feels really hot Raven! Are you going to cum now?" Starfire's body, the warmth of Star's Mons, and that last bit of innocent dirty talk was all it took and Raven let out a loud, shuddering moan as she began shooting. Her first shot struck the bottom of Star's chin and neck, her second shot landed on Starfire's left tit, and Raven's remaining cum covered Star's stomach or dribbled out onto the mound of Star's pussy.

Raven took a few shuddering steps back as Star got down off the counter and ran her fingers thru the trails of cum on the front of her body. Gathering some on her fingers, Starfire held one hand up to her face and rubbed some cum between her thumb and forefinger, saying "it feels really sticky" Raven looked at Star and said "Yeah, it is sticky, and even though it makes you clean, if you leave it on for too long , it'll dry and be a pain to get off, so you better rinse it off quick." Starfire starts, smiles at Raven and says thank you before walking into the shower stall that Raven had vacated previously.

Raven leans back against the wall of the showers and slides down into a sitting position on the floor. She's catching her breath, thinking about what just happened, when she realizes something. Raven looks into the Starfire's stall, and sees a dripping wet Starfire wiping and rinsing the cum off her body, which is running down Star's stomach and legs in streams. Raven says "By the way Starfire. Don't tell the guys about this okay?"

"Why not Raven?"

"all earthlings may masturbate, but it's still something that humans don't like to talk about, and the guys might think it's weird that I used my cum to clean you off instead of myself."

"Alright Raven, but what if I get dirty again?"

"I'll tell you what Star, you don't tell the guys, and I'll cum on you as much as you want, wherever you want. Just make sure that if the guys are around that you just tell them you want to talk to me about 'Girl Problems'"

"Okay Raven, and thanks for again for cumming on me!"

As Raven watches Starfire continue to rinse off under the stream of water, Raven smile and quietly says "the pleasure is all mine."


	4. Looking up stuff

The Titan's have been reunited and all is as it was. Criminals getting captured, adventures being had, and Titan's tower is as normal as ever.

At least….on the outside…

Inside the showers of the Titan's Tower girls locker rooms, steam is gently flowing out of one of the stalls. Amid the spraying water, a vague moaning can be heard.

Raven and Starfire are in the shower stall. Starfire is sitting on the stalls foldout seat, staring at Raven's cock, which Raven is stroking just inches from Starfire's face with the Back of Raven's body blocking the spray of water from the showerhead. Raven lets out a small moan as she feels her balls clenching tighter, watching Starfire's face, and thinking about how hot Star will look with a faceful of cum. Feeling the sperm rushing thru her cock, Raven loudly moans "Now Star!" as she begins shooting. Starfire quickly shuts her eye's and tilts her head back as Raven's first spurt leaves a trail from the top of Star's left cheek, up and across the bridge of Star's nose and onto Star's forehead. Raven's second spurt follows mimics the first with a second shot across Star's left eye, and Raven' strokes out her remaining cum onto Star's cheeks, chin and a last few dribbles on Starfire's neck.

Starfire opens her right eye and smiles at a drained and panting Raven, saying "Thank you friend Raven, I was worried that the lack of cum on my face would mean I wouldn't be considered as beautiful to Robin as a human girl." Raven says "no problem Star, just make sure you clean the cum off you face really well because cum can sting a person's eyes really badly." Before stepping out from under the shower head, letting the water hit Starfire and begin to wash off the cum.

Starfire says "Thank you" before leaning forward to focus the spray of the shower on her face. Raven looks at Starfire's calm, pleased face as the cum begins to rinse off. Raven's eyes are locked on one particular strand of jizz as it slides down off of Star's neck, down between the valley of her cleavage, across Star's tight stomach, before sliding between Star's legs and across the mound of Star's hairless pussy. Feeling her cock give an almost painful throb, Raven gulps audibly before excusing herself and walking out of the shower. Star watches Raven's departing backside with a slightly confused look and quietly says "Raven?"

That night, in the Titan common room, all is quiet as the Titan's are asleep. The lights are off, and the videogames have been powered down. Then, the door slides open, and Starfire pokes her head in. She looks left, right, and up, before tip-toeing into the room with exaggerated care, letting the door slide shut behind her. Sparing glances over her shoulder, she makes her way towards the computers lining the Titan's living room. Starfire sits down at the same computer that she had seen Raven masturbating in weeks before and turns it on. As the computer boots up, Starfire thinks about the last week, and how Raven had masturbated and cum on every part of Starfire's body at various times, mostly on Starfire's chest, ass and face, though the facials were something that Raven had only suggested a few days ago.

Looking at the loading screen, Starfire wondered about the Raven's strange behavior. At first, Raven looked tired but pleased to help out Star after cumming on her, and would spend the rest of the day in a relatively good mood, even going so far as to smile at some of Beast-boy's jokes. But lately, Raven would seem distracted, and be very eager to leave after cumming; and was no longer in a good mood around the boys, and instead was very distracted. In fact, when Starfire thought about it, she would swear she'd catch Raven starring at her when she thought no one was looking. Curious about Raven's behavior, Starfire logged onto the human's "internet" and find out more about cum and the strange rituals involved with it.

As Starfire logged into the "google" and typed in "cum" she saw the auto-complete show up underneath her search showing that someone had previously searched for "Cum guzzling Sluts". Remembering that Raven had been on this computer, Starfire reasoned that Raven must have searched for that, and decided to repeat Raven's search. Following Raven's search, Star found links to numerous websites, and clicked on one of the highlighted links. Starfire was shocked as she found herself on a website with images of earth women in various state's of undress, all smiling, all holding cocks in their mouths, and all of them smiling with open mouths full of cum.

"So earthlings use cum to clean their mouths as well?" whispered Starfire before seeing a link to a movie on the site. Clicking the link, Starfire watched as a movie file loaded up, and a blond-haired woman smiled at the camera. The man holding the camera and the woman talked pleasantly to each other, before the camera-man said, "why don't you come over here and suck my cock?" followed by the woman's cheerful "I'd love too"

Starfire watched as the woman walk over to the man, kneel in front of him and pull his flaccid penis. Starfire wondered whether the woman wanted the man to masturbate on her, when the woman popped the mans cock into her mouth, and effectively began to blow him and Starfire's mind. Starfire watched in shock for the full 30 minutes as the woman sucked, licked, and generally devoured a man's cock. The woman was pulling every trick out of the porn star handbook too, She'd lick the balls while stroking him, she deepthroated his penis numerous times, and even took time to drool all over the man's cock while jacking him at one point. Star just kept watching in fascination, and was snapped out of her daze by the man beginning to moan "I'm gonna cum Baby" and the woman's encouragements as the man began stroking his cock into her open mouth.

Star was interested in seeing a cock cum from this angle, but the fact that she was watching the cum shoot down a woman's throat was still a surprise. After the video ended with the woman sucking the last few drops out of the man's dick, gulping audibly, and waving good-bye to the camera. Starfire continued to sit at the chair in silence and think about what she had seen. Eventually, she shut down the computer, got up, and walked out of the common room, only dimly aware enough to keep silent as she left.

The next day, Raven is showering in the girls locker room. While scrubbing herself with a soapy washcloth, Raven thinks about the last week and how many times she and Starfire had been intimate. While the alien princess didn't see it that way, Raven was under no such delusions about the nature of what she and Star had been doing together, and while part of her was ashamed with herself for lying to Star and taking advantage of her, another part of Raven rationalized that if Star was told the truth, she'd realize that girls aren't supposed to have cocks, and would shun her the way that so many others would if they knew about the physical proof of Raven's mixed heritage.

But there was another part of Raven that didn't want to end these sessions with Star. The same part of her that throbbed whenever she thought about how hot Star's ass, face and tit's when coated with cum. As Raven remembered Starfire's jizz-covered face from yesterday, she wrapped the soapy washcloth around her cock and began to stroke it gently.

She stopped with a start when the curtain to her stall was pulled back and Starfire walked in. Raven smiled at Starfire and said "Hey Star, did you want another…" as Star walked forward, and dropped to her knees in front of Raven causing Raven to nervously squeak out "session today?" as Starfire grasped Raven's cock with both hands.

Raven looked down at Starfire with wide-eyed nervousness and said "Uhhh, Star?" as Starfire looked at Raven's cock with a determined expression. Before Raven could ask Star what she was doing or prepare herself, Starfire opened her mouth, inhaled Raven's prick and began swiftly bobbing her head on Raven's cock. Raven had to stop her self from screaming; not just because of how hot and wet the inside of Starfire's mouth was, or the feeling of Star's tongue running across the head of Raven's penis, but because Star's enthusiasm didn't make up for a lack of experience and her teeth were scraping Raven's shaft badly. Raven shouted "Fuck! Starfire Stop!" and jerked her hips away from Starfire, popping her cock out of Star's mouth.

Raven backed against the wall of the shower, panting for breath and gingerly holding her cock while looking at Starfire, who looked back at Raven with a hurt expression.

Raven asked "Starfire, what are you doing!"

"I wanted to swallow your cum, Raven. I thought that was normal for earthlings?"

"Where did you get the idea that cum is supposed to be swallowed?"

"From a video on the net of Inter that I saw you watching a long time ago, it showed a woman swallowing a man's cum, and I thought I had been making you sad because I hadn't swallowed your cum yet."

Raven gulped nervously as she looked at Starfire's earnest, hurt expression. She mentally cursed herself for not expecting Starfire to be curious and doubly cursed herself for thinking Starfire didn't know how to work human computers. Raven thought about what Star had probably seen. Raven could either come completely clean now, or try to salvage what she could of this situation, when she realized what Star had said and an out presented itself.

Raven smiled warmly and, still wincing slightly, said "Starfire, that video you saw was an instructional video on how to use your mouth to…ahh…milk cum from a cock. You remember how that lady was switching to different techniques?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's why, there are a lot of ways to use your mouth, but you have to find a way that you like and the person you're trying to get cum from likes. You can try again, but listen to me and go slowly, okay?"

Starfire says okay and knee walks closer to Raven so her face is once again in front of Raven's cock. Starfire takes Raven's cock in both hands again and looks up at Raven's face before asking "is this right?" Raven says "you were fine until that point, but you tried to much too soon, and you didn't know to be very careful with your teeth." As Starfire's hands begin unconsciously stroking Raven's cock, she looks at it and asks "okay, so what do I do first?"

"If you want me to cum, you need to be slow and gentle, and use your tongue a lot, especially around the head. If you do that, and occasionally take the head in your mouth and suck on it like a popsicle, I should cum pretty quickly."

Starfire says okay, and begins to slowly bath Raven's cock with long licks. Up from the base of her penis to the tip of head, Starfire touches every bump and vein of Raven's cock with her wet warm tongue, a process which leaves Raven gasping and moaning as she looks at Starfire earnest face. Starfire analyzes the tastes and feelings as she watches Raven's reactions to her ministrations. Star has seen Raven face make those pained expressions before while masturbating, but knows that Raven is not in pain when she makes them. Starfire knows that her actions before caused Raven great pain, so she tells herself to take caution this time so she doesn't end up hurting her friend.

Starfire's slow pace proves to be Raven's undoing however, as each slow lick across Raven's shaft makes Raven's hips quiver and knee's weaken as she leans her head against the wall and just revels in the sensations. To Raven, what Star is doing is an exquisite torture, making Raven want to beg and plead for Star to take Raven's cock in her mouth and start sucking. Finally, Raven feels Starfire's tongue leave her cock, and her hot breath on the head of Raven's cock. Raven' looks down at Starfire, who looks back at Raven as she oh-so-slowly takes the head of Raven's cock in her mouth and begins running her tongue around the head. The heat, and wetness of Star's mouth along with the sensation of Star gently sucking on Raven's cock was too much. Raven's knees began to buckle as she moaned "oh Star…" and the first stream of cum shot into Starfire's mouth.

Star let out a surprised moan as her mouth was filled with Raven's cum. She could feel Raven's hips quivering as the heavy-scented fluid spurted into her mouth. Star swallowed a little of Raven's cum as she let Raven's cock slide from her mouth, and Raven slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting heavily. Starfire began swishing the cum in her mouth around, carefully analyzing the taste before smiling brightly and swallowing the rest.

"Oh Raven! You cum tastes like the sap of the Ujahbnopra tree back home! The sap of that tree is a delicacy on my home planet!"

As Star leaned down towards Raven's crotch she was waved off by Raven, who said "Starfire, wait! I can't cum so soon after cumming once already, you need to wait a minute before you can swallow more."

Star fire sat down with her legs under her to wait as Raven began to catch her breath. Raven took the opportunity to explain somethings.

"Starfire, you should know that because cum is made inside humans that your Tamarainian physiology might not have been able to handle it. I wanted to immunize you before I had you swallow so you didn't have a bad reaction."

Touched, Starfire says "thank you Raven" before Raven continues. "Also Star, you'll probably find out that human's cum in other places as well. Have you ever felt that larger hole between your legs?"

Looking down, at her own crotch, Starfire reaches a hand between her legs and begins feeling around. Brushing her fingers against her labia, Starfire looks at Raven and nods.

"That hole is called a pussy, cunt, or vagina. Cumming on your body cleans your outsides, and swallowing cum cleans your insides, but cumming inside a pussy will clean the out and insides better than both of the other ways combined."

"So then, why have you not cum in my pussy?"

"Putting a cock in someone's pussy is called sex, or fucking. And if I did that before your immunity had been built up, I don't know what would have happened, but I know that it probably would have been bad. As it is, while you can handle swallowing cum now, it might take a while longer before I can safely fuck you."

Starfire smiles and says "thank you Raven, you're truly my best friend to care about me so"

Star's gaze lowers, and Raven looks down as well at her now semi-erect cock, bobbing gently between her legs. Raven looks at Star and says "hey Starfire" causing Starfire to meet Raven's gaze as Raven continues with a smile, "I think you can swallow more cum now".

Starfire smiles at her friend and lays down on her stomach, with her head between Raven's legs as she begins gently sucking on Raven's cock. Raven leans her head back with a sigh and a pleased smile as she closes her eyes and just enjoys the sensations.


	5. At night

Twas the night before Christmas, and all thru the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a…wait, wrong fic.

4 AM, even villains and heroes need to sleep sometime, and sleep had settled on Titan's Tower. Except for Starfire who was standing outside the door to Raven's room, with a determined expression on her face, and wearing a bathrobe that was closed and tied shut in front. Starfire was thought about the last few weeks. Ever since the first day that she had found the taste of Raven's cum was so similar to a favored food on her home planet, she had been eagerly anticipating her and Raven's meetings, just so she could taste that sticky saltiness that reminded her of home. But it was tonight that Starfire realized that while she had been swallowing Raven's cum, Raven had not cum on Starfire's body once in the last few weeks. Desperately worried about how dirty she must have become, inspiration hit Starfire like a comet as she remembered Raven telling her that cum inside a vagina cleans a person's body better than multiple cums on a person's skin.

And so it was, as Starfire quietly opened the door to Raven's room so late at night, that Star had decided to make up for the weeks without properly cleaning herself in with one good fucking.

Slowly tip-toeing across the floor, Starfire shed the bathrobe off her now naked body, and stood at the edge of Raven's bed, watching Raven's chest rise and fall with steady even breaths underneath the thin sheet. Starfire remembered Raven's warning that her alien body might not be able to handle earthling cum in her pussy, but now that warning fell on deaf ears as Starfire slowly pulled the bedsheet off of Raven's nude form. As Starfire began to crawl up Raven's body, her eye's came level with Raven's penis, dangling limp against Raven's thigh. Star thought about the last time she had sucked Raven's cock earlier that day, and how wonderfully salty Raven's cum had been. Licking her lips, and thinking there was no harm in taking a quick taste, Starfire leaned down and began to lick the shaft of Raven's cock.

Starfire had learned a bit about getting Raven to cum in the last few weeks, including various ways to make Raven cum really quickly. The problem was that if Raven came fast, there wouldn't be a lot of cum. As Starfire ran her tongue around all the way around the ridge of Raven's cockhead, feeling the head plump up, and the shaft harden, she realized she could take her time and get a nice big load so she wouldn't wake Raye. Starfire slowly ran the tip of her tongue down from Raven's cock head down along the underside of Raven's cock, until she'd reached the spot where shaft met sac. She tickled that spot for a moment before slowly taking each of Raye's balls in her mouth, giving each of them long, wet tongue baths before taking her mouth off. Laying her tongue flat against the base of Raven's cock, Starfire slowly painted the underside of Raven's cock with one long, wet stroke all the way to the tip.

Raven's cock was completely erect and throbbing at this point, and Raven's breathing had changed at some point, but Raven's eyes were still shut, and Starfire assumed that Raven was still asleep. Smiling happily, Starfire moved up so her hands were flat on the bed on either side of Raven's waist. Lowering her head, Starfire placed her lips just on the tip of Raven's cock, and slowly took the head into her mouth. Starfire shifted and steered Raven's cock from being almost flat against her stomach to pointed upwards. Starfire began to slowly bob her head up and down, taking Raven's cock about an inch in her mouth and out again, but never letting go of the head, which she made a special point to get nice and wet while running her tongue along every bump, ridge and vein. Ravens' moans had been getting steadily louder, and her hips had started thrusting slightly, driving her cock deeper into Star's mouth. Starfire recognized these signs and began to speed up her head bobbing on Raven's cock. Suddenly, Raven let out a loud groan and tensed up as Starfire, waiting for this moment, pulled almost all the way off of Raven's cock till only the top half of the head was between her lips and began to suck in earnest on the little hole in the head of Raven's cock. Feeling Raven's first spurt hit the back of her mouth, Starfire sank back down, taking in a little more of Raven's cock and used her tongue to massage the underside of Ravens head as she finished emptying her load into Star's mouth. Star waited until she felt the last few drops dribble out and pulled her mouth off of Raven's cock. Pushing herself up, she swished the mouthful of sperm a little before slowly swallowing. Having gotten a salty treat, Starfire felt renewed for the task ahead.

Raven was EXHAUSTED. There were moments when she regretted ever having told Starfire it was okay to swallow cum. The alien Princess was Insatiable! Raven must have cum at least 3 times a day for the last 2 weeks! As it was, she had to start on eating a lot of oysters and clams to keep up with Starfire's demands. As she turned in for the night, she didn't even bother throwing on her pajama's before passing out.

Exhausted or not however, she was still a light sleeper, and awoke much later to the feeling of her bed sheet being pulled off her nude body. She was confused until she felt someone crawling on all fours onto her bed. She carefully peeked out from under one eye to see a naked Starfire staring at her cock. Before she could say anything, Starfire began licking Raven's cock. Raven barely suppressed a moan as Starfire continued her ministrations. Feeling Star sucking her cock, Raven was aghast. Not content to dehydrate the sorceress in the day, now Star needed a midnight snack as well?! Well, Raven was going to "Wake up" and give the princess a very stern talking to!...After, of course, she was done…

Raven couldn't believe quickly Star had become a master cocksucker. After that first lesson, Star picked up on places and techniques that would've taken another woman years to figure out. Course, the fact that Star actually enjoyed the taste of semen probably helped. As she felt the cum brewing in her balls, Raven let out an involuntary moan, causing Star to give Raven a power sucking which made Raven's ejaculation even more intense. When she finally stopped, Raven wondered if she had any cum left after such a intense orgasm. Raven was still feigning sleep as she could still hear Star in the room, and feel Star's hands on the bed on either side of her hips. Suddenly Star's hands lifted off the bed, and Raven could hear a slight whooshing noise, and deduced that Star was going to float out of the room to be extra quiet. However, Star's hands returned to their positions on either side of Raven's waist, and Raven decided that Star must want one more load. Strange though…it seemed different from before… It was when Raven felt Star's left hand pulling her cock into an upright position that Raven realized that Star was straddling Raven's waist!

Raven's eye's popped open and she looked down at where Starfire was squatting down and aligning Raven's cock with the entrance to her pussy. Star was bent over, watching Raven's cock so she had no idea that Raven had awakened. Raven was just looking watching as her cock slowly pressed against Star's pussy lips with a kind of fascination. Raven felt the head of her cock slip into Star's pussy, and then one inch, then two inches as Starfire squatted lower. Starfire raised her head up and Raven looked towards Star's face, expecting them to make eye contact, but Star's eyes were shut, her mouth open and moaning softly as she processed the strange feelings emanating from her sex.

Starfire put her hands on her knees and began a slow, inch deep fuck-motion. Raven moaned herself as she felt Starfire slide fractionally lower and lower down Raven's prick. Raven watched Starfire's firm breasts bounce as she thrust and wanted nothing more than to grab hold of them, but she was afraid she would end up shocking Star out of fucking her which was the last thing she wanted. Starfire was now taking almost half of Raven's cock with each thrust and started making soft, cooing "ahs" with each thrust. Star's eyes opened, watering with pleasure, and looked down into Raven's face. Raven smiled at Starfire, letting her know it was okay, and Starfire painfully moaned "Oh, Raven…I…I…wanted…your cum…but I didn't know…it would feel…like this!" Raven smiled and said "Shh, it's okay Star, this is a good thing, but you need to do it right, okay? Here…"

Raven reached down between Star's legs and grabbed Star's ass, holding her up and stopping Starfire from thrusting down farther. At Raven's instructions, Starfire slowly lowers her left leg into a kneeling position, followed by her right leg. Raven took her hands out from between star's legs and gently began to stroke Star's thighs. Star looked at Raven's face with tears in her eye's and said "now what?"

"Now" Raven said with a loving smile"you sit down, and take all of my cock into your pussy". Starfire bit her bottom lip and nodded before shutting her eye and slowly sinking the rest of the way onto Raven's cock. Starfire's hips jerked a few times as she made her descent, feeling strange and full in a way she never had before. She didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath until she felt her ass press against Raven's balls and her cuntlips press against the base of Raven's cock when she let out a long, low moan. Star's eyes opened again, such intense feelings causing tears to stream down her face. Before she could say anything, Raven had reached around and taken one of Star's ass cheeks in each hand. Raven slowly lifted Starfire off her cock, causing Star to suck in air between her teeth, before lowering her down again, making Star let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure.

Starfire got the hint and began to ride Raven's cock in earnest. Raven just laid back and reveled in the feelings of Star's pussy gripping her cock tighter and tighter, especially the muscles just inside Star's lips. Star's pace began to increase as her moaning whines began turning into high-pitched squeals. She was thrusting more and more of Raven's cock in and out until she was almost completely dismounting Raven with every thrust. A warmth, a sensation was winding itself tighter and tighter inside Star with every thrust. She couldn't think, could barely breath with tears streaming down her face from the intense feelings running thru her. She was only dimly aware of Raven's hand on her ass when she heard Raven say "Cum for me baby"

Raven could sense Star's impending orgasm, and was ready. She knew she wouldn't be able to cum at the same time as Star with the recent blow-job having lengthened her stamina, but the hotness of the encounter itself, along with Star's tight pussy meant that Raven's own orgasm would be coming. Feeling Star's pussy begin to contract and Star's own screams coming in short, breathless bursts, Raven knew it was time. Quickly tightening her grip on Star's ass, Raven said "Cum for me baby" and thrust her cock all the way inside Starfire, and raised her hips so that Starfire's clit rubbed against Raven's pubic bone. Starfire stopped thrusting immediately, and just began quivering as her pussy muscles tightened painfully around Raven's cock and Raven felt a hot liquid running down over her balls and onto her crotch. Starfire's eye's and mouth were wide-open, her eye's were staring and unseeing, twin streams of tears running down her face, and while her mouth was open, only a high-pitched noise could be heard from the back of Star's throat, like she didn't have enough air in her lungs to give a fully orgasmic scream.

Starfire's arms gave out from the intensity of her orgasm and she collapsed forward. Raven quickly moved her head to the side so Starfire didn't inadvertently head-butt her. Starfire's face lay next to Raven's, mouth open and panting, eye's unseeing. Raven turned her head toward Star's and began to slowly kiss Starfire as she starts thrusting her cock in and out of Starfire's pussy. Starfire kisses Raven back as her eye's close and she begins moaning again. Raven adjusts herself slowly as she and Star kiss. Raven breaks the kiss and looks into Star's eyes as Star looks back and says "I still need to cum Star" Raven lowers herself and bends her knees so her feet are flat against the bed, when she looks at Star and says "hold on baby…" Starfire bites her bottom lip and nods as she wraps her arms around Raven's neck. Raven start's slowly thrusting her hips and fucking Starfire while using her hands on Star's ass to pull Star down onto Raven's cock everytime Raven thrusts upwards. Raven start's speeding up her thrusts until her hips are almost a blur, and her balls are slapping against Starfire's ass with every thrust. Starfire is holding onto Raven tightly, shouting in Raven's ear as the tight hot feeling which left her body returns much faster and with even more force than before. Raven is fucking Starfire at a rapid pace. Less focused on Star's pleasure, now that Raven is inside Star's pussy all she can think about is that she was stupid for wasting so much time, she should have fucked Starfire from day 1. Feeling her balls bang against Star's ass, along with the hot, wet, tightness of her pussy, and Having Star moaning in her ear gets to be too much. Raven screams out "I'm Cumming!" as she feels the cum rush thru her cock and shoot inside Star's pussy. As Raven dick start's spurting, she feels Star's pussy tighten up around her again and hears her moan "Oh Raven!" as she cums again.

Laying flat and drained, Starfire and Raven fell asleep almost instantly. Star on top of Raven, her pussy slowly leaking cum, and Raven's cock completely limp and deflated.


	6. Epilogue

Raven awoke to a buzzing alarm clock. Keeping her eyes shut, she briefly willed her TK sorcery on the infernal machine which let out a warbling crunch. Silence resumed, and Raven let out a soft smile until her other senses began feeding her brain input. Sound said "There's someone taking slow, deep breaths very close by." Smell said "Whoa! So that's what sweat and sex smells like when it marinates for a few hours!" and Touch gave his report "We're butt naked, with a warm, female form laying on top of us. Shall we arm the torpedo?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Starfire who had fallen asleep, laying prostrate on top of Raven with her head on Raven's shoulders. Star's face was angelic in sleep and Raven couldn't resist smiling and leaning down to kiss Starfire gently on the lips. Raven suddenly felt the call of nature, and began to slowly shift herself out from under Star. This, however, caused the alien to frown slightly and stir in her sleep so Raven stopped moving. Raven thought for a moment, and gently held Starfire while Raven rolled her off of her body and laid Star on her side next to Raven. Raven slowly moved off the bed and padded softly to the her bathroom.

Call answered, relief achieved, Raven walked back into the bedroom and saw that Starfire had shifted in her sleep so she now lay on her back. Star's face was still the model of quiet calm with one arm draped over her stomach, and her legs slightly parted showing the barest edge of her nether lips. As Raven looked at Starfire she felt a different call of nature stir between her legs. Remembering the ambush from last night, Raven smiled and thought "well, turnabout is fairplay."

Walking to the bed, Raven used her powers to gently take hold of Star's legs and spread them until her pussy was completely exposed to Raven's hungry eyes. Reaching the bed, Raven slowly crawled forwards until she laying between Star's legs, face-to-face with Star's pussy. Raven softly blew on Star's lips, watching as the muscle lining Star's lips tensed briefly, and hearing Star's breathing change slightly above her. Raven moved just a hair close, and slowly, softly ran the tip of her tongue around the outside of Star's pussy. Raven could see Star's clit peeking out from underneath it's hood and was very careful to avoid brushing against the sensitive nub, satisfying herself with teasing and playfully flicking Star's lips as she felt Star's body squirm softly and moan in her sleep. Leaning back briefly, Raven saw that Star's lips had pouted open, and a glimmer of moistness could be seen between them. Raven licked her lips, tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer to place her lips along Star's nethers and stick her probing tongue up Starfire's snatch. Starfire's taste was sweet, musky, and very pleasant as Raven slowly ran her tongue along the inside of Star's pussy. At times, Raven could taste a briefly flash of salt, and realized she was tasting her cum from last night. When Raven heard Starfire softly whisper her name, she looked up to see Starfire's flushed moaning face, and looked into Star's half-lidded eyes.

Raven tilted and raised her head before smiling wickedly at Starfire with her tongue hanging out. Raven then dove back in and latched onto Stars pussy to resume tongue-fucking her with gusto. Starfire moaned louder as she felt Raven's tongue probing deeper insider her. Raven watched as Star moaned louder and louder, and felt Star clenching up around her tongue. At the precise moment, Raven pulled her tong from Star's pussy and rapidly flicked her tongue against Star's clit. Raven heard Star let out a loud "OH!" and felt Star's hips jerking as her fluid splashed against Raven's chin and neck.

Star panted for breath with closed eyes as Raven sat up and wiped her mouth off. Repositioning herself so she kneeled between Star's legs, Raven pressed her cockhead against Star's pussy. Starfire looked down at Raven's cock pointed at her sex and then looked into Raven's questioning eyes. Starfire smiled softly and said "slowly please" and Raven smiled as well as her cock sank into Starfire's pussy. Both girls let out a moan when Raven had buried herself fully inside Star and began fucking her with long, slow strokes.

As Raven fucked in and out of Starfire, Star looked at Raven and said "Raven, does sex always feel this good?" Moaning softly, Raven smiles at Star and says "Yeah Star, Sex is really fun, and there's even more ways we can fuck from now on." Feeling Raven speed up Starfire began grunting in time with Raven's thrusts and managed to get out "So you'll fuck my pussy and cum inside me more from now on?" Listening to Starfire talk dirty, Raven could feel her scrotum tightening again and groaned "As much as you want Star!" as she felt her cock fire streams of cum into Starfire's pussy. Starfire let out a small moan as she felt Raven's cum splash the walls of her pussy. Raven finished cumming and leaned back, letting her limp cock slide out of Star's pussy.

Sitting back, Raven watched as Starfire raised herself up into a sitting position in front of Raven. Looking at Raven cock Starfire said "I still need to be clean on the inside" and smiled as she leaned down and popped the head of Raven's cock into her mouth. Raven let out a groan and closed her eyes. Part of her mind repeated her reservations from last night about how carried away Starfire would get, but the other parts of Raven's mind teamed up and dragged it into a dark corner before shooting it repeatedly. Raven just smiled as she felt her shaft harden again, and thought "Things are looking up"


End file.
